Let The Flames Begin
by AxCalZona
Summary: Callie Torres is a well-bred thief. She is the leader of the Phantom Thieves, they don't bother with anonymity, preferring to rely on their charisma, physical attractiveness, and clever misdirection to steal the most unobtainable objects. They are superb at stealing while maintaining a sophisticated front and a thief's code of honor.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm writing my second story without finishing the first. I know that. Don't rub it in.

I'll upload the next Chapter of JWYTYK when I finish it. We'll get there. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rock on! \m/

* * *

><p>"C'mon, fight like a man!" He put up his fists and stood in a fighting position. He was baiting her, he wants to keep her busy until the whole squad arrive. He wants to be the one to put this criminal in prison.<p>

"I have no time for this shit." she murmured. Bringing up her gun she pulled the trigger and shot him both on his shoulders. She tipped her head, watching his body fell on the floor as he scream in pain. Cold blue eyes stared at the man crying in physical distress, she stepped a little closer to him and knelt at his left side, memorizing his face as it contorts to show the agony he is in. She was not a sick person but somehow she finds joy in seeing that she had removed the smug he was wearing on his face a while ago. "For the record, I'm not a man." she stated in a calm tone enough for him to hear. She stood picking up the reason she came in the place inspecting it as it was lighted up by the moon, it was beautiful. She placed it in her small belt bag to keep it safe and walked away. She removed the elastic band in her head revealing her blonde hair before she disappeared in the dark.

xxXXxx

Callie heard knocking and immediately grabbed the gun under her pillow before opening her eyes and crouching by her bed. It was instinct. She had learned to keep on guard and to trust no one except herself. Her father had taught her that and she paid attention very well. There was once a time when Callie was a sound sleeper but that was a long time ago and things change. She stayed by the bed and listened until the knocking was heard again. Getting out of her bedroom, she didn't bother switching on the lights, darkness is always the safest cover. She stealthily move towards the front door, stood beside it and clicked it open.

The brightness of the moon by the window being the only source of light, a shadow came to view and entered the apartment and just as the silhouette went past the door, Callie has already raised her gun into the back of the strangers head. "Try to even breathe the wrong way and I will blow your head where you stand." she said in a low tone indicating how serious she was. "Place your hands where I can see them.", she ordered. "Slowly."

The stranger put her hands up to follow her instructions. "Relax, C.", Callie heard the person say. She had heard that voice before, she recognize that voice. And nobody has called her that in a very long time. In fact, nobody called her that but one person. Lowering her weapon, she shut the door while still staring at the back of the stranger.

"Erica.", Placing a name to the stranger in her apartment.

"Missed me?", the woman turned around to face Callie her hands still up. She was smirking at her with a slight glimmer in her cold blue eyes.

Callie exhaled, covering her face with her hand, gun still on the other. "I could have shot you, you know.", she told her.

"No, you won't.", Erica teasingly smiled making Callie's lips curve into a smile as well.

"I know I don't need to tell you to make yourself at home, right?", She switched the lights on and went to the kitchen to get drinks for the both of them. They needed to talk and wine will help them with the conversation.

She found Erica sitting on the couch and handed her a glass of red. She sat next to her taking note to be at a respectable distance and took a sip of her own wine, her eyes landed on the coffee table where the leather gloves Erica was wearing a while ago was placed. Moving her gaze, she watched as Erica brushed her right hand in her golden hair, glass of red wine in her left. She always had strong hands, same with Callie. Her blonde hair falls just past her shoulder with soft curls, something that Callie had adored once upon a time. She was wearing an all black suit, fitting her curves, on her waist was a small pouch. Callie knows what Erica has been up to.

"You're staring.", there it was again, that playful smirk was once again on the blonde woman.

"Can you blame me?", She paused and crossed her legs. "You left. Without saying goodbye, you left."

"And now I'm here.", Erica raised her head to look at the woman beside her. Blue eyes stared at chocolate brown orbs, those expressive eyes she once knew. She trailed her gaze to the silky raven hair she had always marveled. The tanned woman in front of her has always marveled her the best way possible.

"Now, _you're_ staring.", Callie stated.

"Can you blame me?", she echoed the brunette's question to the same statement.

She extended her hand right hand towards the tanned beauty, palm facing upwards.

Callie stared at the extended hand and contemplated for a while. Looking up at hopeful blue eyes, she met the hand halfway.

They needed to talk.

xxXXxx

"Does it hurt?", she asked her partner. He made a dumb move to run after a cold blooded thief without her, hence being confined in a hospital for two weeks with gunshot wounds in both shoulders.

"Well, it won't... if you'll stop poking it!", he irritably grunted. The woman just shrugged her shoulders and continued to poke the wounds wrapped in gauze. "I said stop!", He tried to sit up to stop her physically but the hurt in both his shoulders didn't allow him.

Ignoring his grunts, she asked her injured partner, "Do you even know who did this to you? Did you recognize them?", She poked him again.

"WHAT PART OF STOP DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Answer my question or I'll keep poking your boo-boo."

"Screw you! I'm not a criminal so stop doing that or I'll arrest you for assaulting an officer.", He threatened.

Ignoring him once again, she continued her mugging, "Answer.", Poke. "My.", Poke. "Question.", Poke.

Already had enough, he finally said what she was silently asking him to confirm, "FINE! IT WAS NOT HER, OKAY?"

"Hmmm…", She furrowed her brow and stood straight and walked over to sit to the chair next to his bed thinking about what he said.

"Um, who exactly are we talking about?", Another voice of a woman was heard in the room.

Alex Karev finally acknowledged the presence of another thin blonde in the room. "Who the hell are you?", He at least needed to know her name if she was going to start asking him questions, too.

"Oh, right.", Remembering that they weren't properly introduced earlier since the other blonde detective decided it was better annoying the wounded man on the bed. "Detective Teddy Altman, I just got transferred." She shrugged. "So, who are we talking about?"

"Callie Torres.", He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. When all he got from the new detective was a questioning look, he looked at the blonde sitting in the chair still in deep thought and continued, nodding towards her, "Her dream girl.", Immediately earning an amused look from Teddy and a smack on his head from the blonde. "Ow!". He glared at her but decided to shut up, she was eyeing him, challenging him to say anything else. "Fine. I won't tell Detective Altman how you practically drool over the Lady Thief so enough with the abuse, alright?!"

The blonde chose to let his remark slip and asked in gritted teeth, "If it was not her, who was it?",

He shook his head, "Don't know. She was wearing an all black tights and has blue eyes."

"She?", Teddy asked.

"Yep." He answered, "She corrected me when I thought she was a man."

Once again his blonde partner hit him in the head, "Ow! What was that for?", she just shrugged in response. "Don't make me want to put your ass in jail, Robbins.", He threatened again.

"Well, technically you can't do that because _you_ are suspended.", Seeing his shocked look, she continued, "You didn't follow protocol and got yourself shot in the process. Oh and Detective Teddy Altman is my new partner. You see, unlike you she has experience and doesn't do premature decisions by herself." She said with a stern in her voice.

He lowered his head accepting his defeat, "Urgh... How long do I need to be here?".

"Two weeks but your suspension lasts until a month.", she said crossing her arms. When he glared at her, she glared back. "Don't you look at me like that… I'm not the one who made the rookie move to not wait for his partner for backup."

He huffed in frustration, the chief suspended him and assigned a new partner to his mentor, he's very sure he is extremely pissed at him at being a liability but looking at the stoic face of his mentor-slash-partner, guess you can say ex-partner now, he knows that's the least he should be worrying about. He did something overly stupid and got himself shot; she was totally going to kill him. He didn't want her to think that he was a disappointment. He looked down and started to say something, "Hey, I know that what I did was reckless. I just needed to prove something, you know? I'm sorry. Okay?"

She closed her eyes and inhaled her irritation towards him. He was a brilliant young man with such promise, she knows that. She believes in him because she see's herself in him. She was just like him when she was starting as a new detective in their department. "Just make sure something as stupid as this NEVER happens again. You hear me, Alex?", Seeing him nod in agreement, she poked his wounded shoulder one last time. He screamed in pain, calling after her, "Robbins!", as Arizona left the room with Teddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the feedbacks!

This is my first attempt at writing a sexy scene, so please be kind. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Keep rockin', ya'll!

* * *

><p>She rocked her hips, loving how the brunette's tongue flickered and sucked her clitoris. Her lips were parted and eyes shut tight, she was determined to concentrate on her breathing but the woman between her legs is not allowing it. The blue eyed blonde intertwined her legs, trapping the woman's head in between it. Her hand grabbed the raven hair sprawled on her stomach and pushed the head deeper to her center while the other gripped her pillow.<p>

The blonde bit her lower lip and moaned, "Oh God, Callie... Ugh... Fuck...", She bucked her hips harder when the tongue that was giving her clit a heavenly attention slid inside of her, "Yes...". She felt two hands cupped both her breasts, kneading it. She thought she might faint, she moaned louder at the wonderful feeling, smiling as she sighed. She continued rocking her hips, enjoying the hands massaging her breasts and the tongue going in and out of her. She can feel it, she's now close. Nearly there. The blonde furrowed her brows when she felt the hands stop their kneading and the tongue stilled in her entrance. "Don't you stop!", opening her eyes, she groaned and bucked her hips again and pulled the head closer to get the tongue back where she truly believes it should be but it won't budge. Anger flared up in her, this woman can't work her up like that and leave her hanging. She won't allow it. It made her scold the Latina, "Don't! Don't you dare st-", but was cut off by three fingers inserted into her, "Aaaah! Callie! Oh my god, yes!", She started bucking her hips once more but the tan skinned beauty stopped again. "What the hell?!", she looked down and met the most expressive brown eyes she had ever laid eyes on.

Callie was looking at her intensely and was wearing a smirk. "Do you want me to continue?", She asked her. She only nodded in response, her thighs shaking with anticipation. "Then ask me nicely.", The brunette said, the smirk was still present. The blonde didn't want to beg but she knows the woman will not give her what she wants unless _she_ gets what she wants.

"Please…"

"Please… what?"

Why was this woman making everything difficult for her? Women never do this to her. In some other cases she might have never give in to the Latina but this was a different situation and she really needed her release. Badly. And so she begged.

"Please Callie. Fuck me, please, baby…"

"Like this?", Callie re-inserted her three fingers inside of the blonde and pumped hard in and out of her.

The blonde almost sat up at the welcomed intruder between her thighs bringing her core glory she can only imagine. "Oh! FUCK! Yes! Yes, like that!", her eyes rolled back, "Exactly like that… keep going.", She could feel her orgasm build in her pit of her stomach. She grasped the bed sheet to keep her grounded in case her release tries to take her to another dimension.

Then she opened her eyes, she brushed her hand in her golden locks, her body all sweaty and she was catching her breath. She inspected her room with her eyes; there were no signs of the tanned beauty being in her bed or even in her room. Looking down, Arizona found her other hand inside her boy shorts and between her legs and she could also feel her fingers inside of her. "Damn it.", She cursed, she was still high and not dry, really, really NOT dry, and she needed to care of this if she ever want to get through the day. Taking off her now ruined boy shorts, full of her wetness, she finished the business the Latina was supposed to do in her dream. She rocked her hips, riding her own fingers, eyes shut tight with an image of a certain raven-haired woman between her legs embedded in her head brought by her sexy imagination.

xxXXxx

Teddy Altman jogged towards her and handed her a cup of coffee, "Tell me about her.", Arizona accepted her offer with a confused look on her face.

"Who?", She asked, feigning ignorance.

"Callie Torres.", the detective provided as they walked towards the police station.

"Oh, her.", Drinking the coffee, the other detective offered her, she exclaimed, "Wow, how did you know my coffee?", she was intentionally moving the conversation to a different direction because she didn't want her mind to be occupied yet by the brunette who has been rocking her dreams but she must also admit she was impressed with her colleague, the woman already know how she drinks her coffee with the short span of time of them knowing each other.

"I'm a detective. It's my job to know stuff.", The blonde just shrugged.

"Right.", she chuckled. "I can tell we are going to be good friends, Teddy.", she smiled at new friend, showing her dimples.

"We are?", Amusement was obvious in the taller blonde's voice.

The smaller blonde took a sip of her coffee again and stop on her tracks, making Teddy stop in confusion. Arizona shook her head, "Yeah. Uh, no. I take that back. We're not gonna be good friends."

"We're not?", She was getting confused of the indecisive dimpled blonde.

"Nope. We're not gonna be good friends.", She said in a serious tone and continued, "We're gonna be best friends!", Arizona stretched her arms up like it was a surprise and they should celebrate. Her dimples popping out again., "In fact, now… we are officially best friends!"

"You got laid, didn't you?", the taller blonde asked bluntly.

"Wha—what made you think that— I didn't get –", Arizona chuckled nervously as Teddy narrows her eyes on the shorter blonde. Being intimidated by looks of the other detective, Arizona finally gave in, "Fine! But I'm only gonna tell you this because your my best friend, okay?"

Teddy nodded.

"And as my best friend, you are sworn to secrecy, understand?"

Teddy nodded again, "It must really be good", she said, eyeing the other blonde, quite sure of herself.

Arizona chuckled, if she only knew what really transpired in the privacy of her bedroom. "Yeah, in my head.", she mumbled. She turned to face her friend and found Teddy's expression telling her she clearly heard what she said. She sighed, "She visits me in my sleep."

"Callie Torres?", the taller blonde asked and she nodded. Arizona lowered her head, right now she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She didn't want her newest best friend thinking that she was like a horny, perverted teenaged geek boy dreaming about hot, hot, super hot cheerleaders. "So you really do dream of her?", the woman was now grinning at her, probably loving how embarrassed she was.

"As my new best friend, don't judge me for that.", she told her with a small smile, she was trying to be cute.

Her animated conversation with Teddy was cut off by the sound of their Chief's voice, making her hackles rise. "Robbins! Altman! In my office now!", being a daughter of a Marine, she was never fond of authority figures. Even when she's now a part of the law enforcers, she still gets nervous of higher ranking officers.

xxXXxx

"I don't trust her."

"You never did.", The woman with Spanish descent replied.

"Cal, she left us. YOU.", the man said. Callie rolled her eyes, her best friend was being complicated as he always is. He continued, "How can you agree to do this for her? For all we know, she might be setting us up to get caught!", He needs his dear friend to see the evil blonde woman for who she really was, pure evil.

"That's what the lawyers are for, Mark.", she simply said, drinking her coffee. Erica was sleeping soundly in her bed when Mark barged in her apartment with the whole crew for breakfast, as always. She told him about the blonde woman who came for her last night and he started being bitchy about it, bringing up the buried past. He got worse when she mentioned the blue eyed woman's preposition to her.

He walked closer to her and poured himself a coffee, "Why did you even agree to do this? Did she come in here declaring her love and offering you a happy ever after? Because we both know, you don't believe in all that crap.", He was calmer now, he knows he can't argue with the brunette once she has made up her mind.

"Oh, Mark, no one's declaring anything...", She trailed, taking a sip of her coffee. "Other than stealing a painting.", She continued, smiling at him mischievously as she raised her eyebrows sexily.

He shook his head and chuckled, if he can't make her stop what she is planning, he just might as well enjoy the ride because there is no way in hell he will let her have all the fun. "Alright lovely ladies, looks like we're having a field trip to the museum!", He said to their crew who were gathered up in the living area.

After breakfast, everyone was now busy with their tasks assigned by their boss lady when a familiar blue eyed blonde exited Callie's bedroom. Their chatty, happy ambience turned eerie silent in a matter of seconds. Everyone stopped on what they were currently doing and looked at her, following her every movement with their eyes as she prepared her own breakfast. They watched Callie hand the blonde woman a cup of coffee and smiled sweetly at her. The blonde smiled back.

Not being able to take the scene in front of them any longer, one of the ladies, the curly haired brunette with asian descent asked the redhead woman beside her, "Do you see what's wrong in this picture?", The redhead just shrugged in response, not willing herself to speak anything.

"Yeah. Everything.", They both heard the woman in front of them say, the short black woman narrowed her eyes at Callie when the brunette looked their way. She just sent them an apologetic smile and went back to discussing things with the blonde on the breakfast table.


End file.
